


Frenzies of Molle/Frenesis de Molle

by S015



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Drama, Dreams, Gen, High School, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S015/pseuds/S015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neste conto de fantasia conhecemos Molle uma garota de 15 anos que após perder o emprego e o gatinho Ruff embarca em uma aventura alucinante por um mundo que nunca viu antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alley 13/Beco 13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basement6277 (swiinchester)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiinchester/gifts).



Era tarde eu sabia que não poderia ficar até àquela hora na rua, mas não haveria ninguém em casa para me esperar, como sempre eu estava só. Meu nome é Molle, não isso não é meu apelido, eu tenho 15 anos. Moro sozinha a 2 anos, pois meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, sem parentes vivos tive que trabalhar e me sustentar desde nova. Há algumas semanas atrás meu chefe começou a ter problemas financeiros e como consequência disso eu fui demitida, como se não bastasse o meu gato fugiu e eu o procuro desde então. É tarde e lá estava eu voltando do supermercado quando encontrei meu gato Ruff, imediatamente larguei as compras e fui correndo atrás dele.  
\- Ruff, aonde vai? Volte aqui seu gato levado!  
O gato acabou entrando em um beco escuro onde eu não conseguia enxergá-lo. Comecei a andar devagar, adentrando no local chamando pelo nome de meu gatinho.  
\- Ruff vem cá, vamos pra casa.  
Eis que atrás de mim surge uma figura estranha eu não podia ver seu rosto estava escuro e eu tremula, segundos depois que me virei o ser me golpeou na cabeça e eu cai desacordada nos braços do mesmo. Acordei ao sentir os pelos do rabo de Ruff em meu nariz, logo depois senti alguém tocar minha perna, por cima da meia calça. Levantei assustada e me sentei, encolhi as pernas e então notei que era uma mulher, muito bonita ela possuía cabelos negros, olhos escuros e possuía um sorriso tão simpático no rosto, que não pude deixar de notar, ela me olhava curiosa, mas eu estava muito mais.  
\- Quem é você? – Tinha uma voz tremula.  
Apesar de ter me afastado ela ainda sim, se aproximava e continuava a tocar minha perna. Ela se mostrava bem sedutora e sua presença me deixava constrangida.  
\- O que esta fazendo? – A olhava seria tentando fazê-la parar com as caricias.  
Ela permanecia calada e sem eu perceber a mesma tocava um ferimento em minha cabeça, ela era rápida, minha reação foi a de qualquer um, eu gritei ao sentir a dor e logo a olhei assustada.  
\- Isso dói garota? - ela dizia em uma voz delicada e baixa.  
Não tive reação, estiquei um pouco a perna e logo depois percebi que ela estava sorrindo. Saindo do transe daquele sorriso, notei a presença de um rapaz naquele cômodo, ele era alto e vinha na minha direção, fiquei assustada e de alguma forma aquele sentimento não vinha à toa. A garota olhou para trás e se levantou rapidamente.  
-Irmão calma! – ela falava em um tom um pouco mais alto que o anterior  
O rapaz não escutou mais nada dito e empurrou a garota para o lado, ele começou a se aproximar de mim eu não tive reação alguma fiquei ali parada apenas a olhar, estava em choque. Ele me empurrou contra o colchão e colocou a mão dentro de meu vestido, puxando a meia calça e a tirando de meu corpo juntamente com o par de sapatilhas que eu calçava.  
\- Para irmão ela esta assustada! – A voz estava longe e baixa como antes, mas era realmente da garota.  
\- Ela não ira mais – Ele não tirava os olhos de mim enquanto falava e assim como ele eu também não.  
O rapaz então me levantou, puxando meu braço e me levantando para um quarto escuro, jogando meu corpo ainda paralisado ali.  
\- Vai ficar ai.. Humana! – Ele repetia a última palavra com um pouco de nojo.  
Assustada e ainda bem abalada por tudo, me sentei no chão e esperei, algo em mim dizia que não ia ficar ali muito tempo e eu parecia estar certa, a porta logo se abriu e a garota apareceu.  
\- Menina?! – Ela ainda falava baixo e com um tom de voz delicado.  
Eu a olhei por uns segundos e logo depois abaixei a cabeça, olhando o chão, notei que ela começava a andar e então se agachou perto de mim.  
\- Não precisa ter medo, meu nome é Elle e aquele rapaz é meu irmão Henry. Perdoe ele não fez por mal é só que ao entrar no Beco 13 você... – Ela ficou calada.  
Depois de um tempo ela começou a cuidar dos meus ferimentos, assim que ela colocou um curativo em minha cabeça pude ver o rapaz na porta, ele se aproximou devagar e já perto segurou meu pescoço e ergueu meu corpo. Seus olhos fitavam os meus, novamente surpresa com tal reação resolvi me defender e então o segurei nos braços e comecei a gritar  
\- SOLTE-ME SEU MALUCO! O que pensa que esta fazendo? Isso é crime sabia? – ainda a me movimentar eu falava.  
Notei a garota, Elle, dando uma leve risada abafada, meus olhos desviaram a atenção para o rosto que se aproximava, o rapaz deixava a face bem próxima a minha, eu podia sentir a respiração do mesmo ali tão perto.  
\- Olha só irmã, ela acha que somos sequestradores. – ele sorria com sarcasmo.  
\- Sim irmão, vejo que ela é mais boba do que pensei. – ainda rindo Elle não se importava muito comigo naquele momento.  
Henry me olhou e logo depois me deixou cair no chão, ele levou a mão um pouco para baixo e então levantou meu vestido olhando algo, sua expressão estava pior que antes ele parecia muito irritado.  
\- Sua humana imunda, não acredito já apareceu! – ele olhava para Elle enquanto falava.  
\- O que? – Elle o olhava surpresa, sem acreditar no que ouvia e via.  
Sem entender muito do que eles falavam, e sem saber por que Henry me tratava daquela maneira, puxei meu vestido para baixo e levantei a mão pra lhe dar um tapa enquanto o mesmo estava distraído. Pare minha surpresa ele segurou minha mão e me olhou, tão rápido se colocou perto de mim e ficou a me olhar, sua expressão era de ira, me lembrando algo.  
\- Você parece um cão, um vira lata rabugento que.. – minha boca foi tampada pela delicada mão de Elle, que me olhava triste. Foi naquele momento que algo me chamou atenção em Elle, parecia que eu já a conhecia.  
Senti meu pulso sendo apertado pelas mãos fortes de Henry e então desviei o olhar para o rapaz, os olhos do mesmo estavam em um tom de vermelho tão vibrante, aqueles olhos me davam uma estranha sensação, algo horrível que não conseguia explicar.  
\- Sua garota nojenta, não sei como a Elle gosta tanto de você. – ele olhava para a garota e depois balançava a cabeça em negação.  
\- Eu gosto dela por que, ela é uma boa pessoa e você sabe disso. – Lentamente ela soltava minha boca.  
Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, eles discutiam e eu apenas escutava calada, algo em mim avisava que algo de ruim estava pra me acontecer. Os dois pararam de gritar, o silencio reinou na sala escura e logo Henry se virou e olhou a porta, Elle se levantou bem rápido e olhou para mesma direção.  
\- Henry eles chegaram o que faremos? – Elle estava nervosa, podia-se notar.  
\- Tem que vesti-la com roupas suas, ande. – Henry se levantou e em seguida me ajudou a ficar de pé.  
Eu continuava sem entender, e quando olhava pra Elle a notava chorando baixinho, Henry me soltou e a abraçou, sussurrando algo no ouvido dela que eu não entendia, aquelas palavras devem ter sido fabulosas, pois Elle logo se acalmou bom Henry parecia outra pessoa, tão bom, amigável e gentil, por que ele não era assim comigo? Perguntei-me em meio a todo o barulho de fora. Elle me pegou pelo braço e me levou para outro lugar.  
\- O que esta acontecendo? Por que tenho..  
\- Cala a boca e tira logo a roupa – Elle estava seria, bem forte, ela não me deixava terminar de falar, fiquei a olhando. As lagrimas em seu rosto mal tinham secado e lá estava ela a procurar umas roupas, em um guarda roupa velho. Enquanto isso Henry ficava a me olhar um pouco de longe.  
\- Tá louco? Não vou tirar a roupa!  
\- Se acha vou provar que esta certa! – ele se aproximava de mim e então rasgou parte de meu vestido, não me dando possibilidade alguma de fugir ou me defender. Entrei em estado de choque ele me atacava como um animal.  
\- Irmão! O que esta fazendo? Não esqueça quem ela é! – ela falava em um tom serio durão estava dando uma bronca nele na minha frente. Elle passou pelo irmão e então seguiu comigo para o canto da sala onde Henry não me veria trocando de roupa.  
\- Desculpe-me. Estamos todos assustados com sua presença  
\- eu não entendo Elle o que quer dizer com isso? – perguntava a ela em voz calma  
Elle me posicionou em frente a um espelho e devagar foi me ajudando a tirar à roupa, fiquei apenas em roupas intimas a olhando pelo espelho, ela virou um pouco minha cintura e me mostrou uma marca de nascença que eu tinha na coxa.  
\- Vê isso? – Ela apontava para o local  
\- Sim, é meu sinal de nascença.  
\- Não, não é só isso – Escutamos um barulho e então ela parou de falar e pegou as roupas me ajudando a vestir.  
Logo quando terminei de me arrumar Henry se colocou ao meu lado e então me segurou pela cintura, estranhei tal ato dele e para isso o fitei muito irritada e desconfiada, ele me olhou de volta.  
\- Tudo isso é para o bem da Elle – Ele sussurrou. Enquanto isso Elle se arrumava e ia para uma porta e a abria.  
\- Boa noite, que bom que chegaram sejam todos bem vindos – Elle estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto, mas aquilo não disfarçava muito, Henry permanecia serio e ainda me segurando, foi naquele momento olhando pra tudo que entendi o que era, estávamos em uma cafeteria ou algo assim. Na minha cabeça nada mais fazia sentido então para tranquilizar a todos e parecer natural me soltei de Henry.  
\- Boa noite a todos - Eu sorri tentando ser convincente.  
As pessoas que entravam me olhavam curiosas, então um dos que estava a entrar e se Acomodar me olhou de maneira estranha, senti um arrepio mas logo desviei o olhar.  
\- Uma nova funcionaria? – Um deles falou de longe.  
\- Cheiro bem familiar parece o seu Elle. – outro dizia tendo um sorriso falso no rosto.  
Henry e Elle se olharam acho que eu fiz uma burrice saindo de perto de Henry naquele momento.  
\- Claro senhores aquela é minha prima, Molle – Fiquei surpresa como ela sabia meu nome? Eu não tinha falado nada.  
Notei a aproximação de Henry, novamente ele colocou a mão em minha cintura e devagar foi me levando para outra sala, mas ele fazia aquilo de modo sublime, não parecia o cão rabugento de antes.  
\- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Henry me olhava serio e preocupado.  
\- Tudo bem, relax. – Tentei passar uma mensagem de calma, mas acho que o estressei. O rapaz me segurou pelo braço e me olhou fixamente nos olhos.  
\- Tome cuidado, não estou gostando de sua brincadeira.  
Eu não sabia o que dizer, apenas fiz, me soltei do braço dele e sai da sala indo de encontro com algumas pessoas que me abordavam fazendo pedidos de tortas e bebidas todos muito educados. Foi então que vi algo que me chamou atenção, um homem solitário me chamou com as mãos para perto de uma mesinha próxima a parede, sorrindo gentilmente ele pedia duas bebidas. Enquanto eu levava os pedidos ao balcão ficava pensando como tinha chegado ali, estava preocupada com meu gatinho e também comigo, por que me esconder dessas pessoas? Ainda distraída levei as bebidas para o rapaz.  
\- Aqui esta senhor. – Eu dizia tentando ser o mais profissional possível.  
\- Por que não se senta aqui, jovem dama? – Ele falava ainda tão gentil.  
\- Não posso estou em serviço – Eu tentava explicar, mas minha vontade era de ficar ali. Meus olhos deram uma rápida passada por todo o local da loja Henry não estava à vista e Elle estava ajudando com as mesas.  
\- Elle pode dar conta do serviço sozinha sempre deu. Venha tome esse chá comigo – ele mostrava a cadeira à frente dele enquanto sorria.  
\- Bom eu não sei bem quanto tempo apaguei mas estava com fome, talvez um chá possa me animar – Realmente eu estava com fome, o chá é claro não iria me encher, mas eu não poderia recusar um convite de um bonitão feito aquele, os cabelos dele pareciam uma fogueira em chamas, bem diferente do quase albino Henry.  
\- Tudo bem eu aceito.  
Sentei-me na cadeira e começamos a conversar, o chá era uma delicia, mas aos poucos eu começava a sentir sono, eu nem tinha trabalhado tanto, não era fome o que seria? Fiquei pensando enquanto conversava com o rapaz, foi quando percebi que não poderia ficar mais de pé, meu corpo ia caindo e quando eu menos esperava senti uma mão segurar meu ombro. Era Henry, ele me carregou e me colocou no colo.  
\- Não devia conversar com os clientes Molle – A voz dele não parecia irritada ou brava, ele estava tranquilo.  
\- E você não devia trazer uma humana aqui – Aquela voz silenciou todo o resto, como eu estava sonolenta não pude entender direito de quem tinha vindo, mas percebi que Henry tinha se aborrecido com o comentário.  
\- O lugar é meu e eu trago aqui quem eu quiser. Agora se retire ou será expulso. – Durante a conversa os dois mantiveram toda a classe possível, eu conseguia escutar tudo, mas não conseguia, me movimentar e nem falar. Henry saiu andando comigo nos braços até uma escada ele a subiu e me levou para um quarto.  
\- Não quero que você fale com ninguém – Ele me levava com cuidado para a cama e me deitava lá, aos poucos minha visão foi se apagando e não mais pude ver Henry. Algum tempo depois eu despertei, e ao fazer isso a primeira coisa que vi foi um prato de torta de chocolate na minha frente. Aquilo me assustou eu estava sonhando com comida? Não, Henry segurava o prato com a torta e logo deu um meio sorriso, bom ele não parecia feliz, mas não parecia zangado.  
\- Anda pega, você precisa comer, ah alguns dias que não se alimenta bem. – Ele parecia preocupado e eu então despertei.  
-DIAS? – Disse quase que gritando, olhei para mim e pude notar que não usava as roupas de antes.  
\- Se acalme! – Ele tentava me deitar na cama, mas eu não queria mais dormi.  
\- Por quanto tempo fiquei dormindo?  
\- Acho que foram 2 anos, é 2 anos!  
Quase tive um ataque do coração ao escutar que tinha ficado em estado de sono profundo.  
\- O QUE?  
\- Estou brincando, foram só dois dias. Você é muito dramática. – Eu nem podia responder a altura ainda estava em choque.  
\- Como pude dormi tanto?  
\- O chá – Henry me respondeu rapidamente de maneira objetiva, lembrei do que tinha acontecido na minha ultima noite acordada.  
\- Quanta coisa eu deixei pra traz, o meu gatinho Ruff sabe antes de ser atacada por um maluco eu estava a procura de meu gato, eu preciso achá-lo – Enquanto falava me descobria dos lençóis e procurava uma sandália no chão. Henry me deu um empurrão e eu voltei a deitar na cama contra minha vontade.  
\- Acalme-se, seu gato esta bem posso te trazer ele se você me obedecer e comer, se sair por ai como esta só vai me der mais trabalho – Ele virava um pouco o rosto ao falar, segurando o prato de torta em uma das mãos ele o deixava perto de mim. A torta parecia fabulosa dei algumas garfadas e engoli. Henry parecia satisfeito tirou o prato, com um pedaço de torta ainda, de cima de meu colo e sorriu da mesma maneira, mas dessa vez tinha algo que eu não sabia o que era.  
\- Ruff, vem cá. – Henry chamava meu gatinho e ele logo parava perto do pé dele e ficava de longe me olhando.  
\- Ruff vem cá vem. – Eu estava tão feliz realmente era ele, reconheceria meu gatinho preto em qualquer lugar. Ruff se aproximou de mim e começou a fazer carinhos no meu pé, ele sempre fazia aquilo. Foi então que algo caiu como uma bomba em mim.  
\- Henry, onde esta a Elle? – olhei pra Henry e o vi sorrindo apontando para Ruff.  
\- Você deve ser a única pessoa a errar sexo de animais, seu gato não é macho é fêmea, sua gatinha é a Elle. – Eu não estava acreditando naquilo, Henry só podia ter tomado o ‘chá da loucura’ o que ele dizia era impossível, foi então que eu testemunhei, meu gatinho rapidamente foi envolvido por uma luz branca que clareava tudo no quarto e então após alguns segundos aquele felino tinha virado uma pessoa, tinha se transformado na Elle.  
\- Oi Molle! – Ela sorria com tanta naturalidade, não parecia ser o meu gatinho.  
\- Você era.. é o Ruff? – Perguntei em voz tremula ainda assustada.  
\- Sim e tenho que confessar que apesar de tudo você é uma ótima dona. – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, pela primeira vez em 2 anos eu tive a confirmação que não estava sozinha, sempre estive ao lado de uma amiga assim, não resisti e logo abracei Elle com toda força, ela fez o mesmo. Notei Henry calado todo o tempo, então o fitei preocupada, ele estava sentado em uma cadeira próxima a cama talvez eles se revezavam ali para cuidar de mim, ergui minha mão na direção da cabeça dele e quando tentei tocá-lo levei um grande susto, o rapaz segurou meu braço com tanta força, parecia querer quebrá-lo.  
\- Henry não a machuque! – Elle o olhava e logo segurava o braço dele tentando fazê-lo me soltar, eu sorri na direção dela.  
\- Solta Elle, deixa que ele mesmo ira me soltar. – Elle me obedeceu e soltou o braço do rapaz, passei um bom tempo olhando para ele e então o mesmo me soltou, meu braço estava um pouco vermelho, mas eu não ligava.  
\- Não preciso de sua compaixão! – Ele falava autoritário ainda sim tentava ser o certo. Elle ficava preocupada, mas logo a acalmei, coloquei minha mão na cabeça dela e sorri a fitando.  
\- Calma Elle, tudo uma hora Dara certo esta bem? – Elle ficou a olhar para Henry e depois suspirou.  
\- Sabe Molle só queria que vocês se dessem bem, mas o Henry não ajuda.  
\- Elle eu estou fazendo o meu melhor! – Henry tentava se desculpar  
\- Não é o bastante. – Um silencio ficou no ar e então O rapaz ao meu lado se levantou da cadeira e ficou de pé, procurei não olhar pra ele sabia que ele iria sair pela porta mas eu não poderia fazer nada.  
\- Molle? Desculpe-me – Aquelas palavras saíram baixas e abafadas, Henry se inclinou um pouco e me abraçou meio de lado, ele era tão quente e pesado tão diferente da Elle. Logo depois de dizer aquilo ele se levantou e saiu pela porta, A Elle ficou animada e então me ajudou a levantar e saiu comigo também, descemos as escadas e fomos para o café. Todos olharam pra mim e então notei que estava com roupa de dormi, nossa que mega mico, sem saber o que fazer continuei parada, Henry se aproximou devagar e colocou um casaco em mim.  
\- Anda a Elle ta cheia de pedidos vá ajudá-la, vamos Molle! – Eu não pude resistir, mostrei o meu mais lindo sorriso o de satisfação. A forma com a qual ele dizia meu nome era tão meiga e gentil que eu mal podia acreditar que aquele era o mesmo Henry de antes, de cão rabugento a um rapaz gentil, me senti uma pessoa tão feliz, feliz por ele finalmente ter se acertado comigo, feliz por estar ali e feliz por ter encontrado 2 bons amigos. 

 

Continua!


	2. Lobos em pele de ovelhas

Beco 13, aquele nome já me era familiar e, mesmo sem saber por que estava ali, me sentia em casa tudo isso ficou ainda melhor quando Elle me chamou para ficar e trabalhar com eles. O Henry a principio não gostou muito da ideia, pois eu iria perder aulas então acabei por optar pelo horário após as 12h onde os seres como a Elle frequentavam o local.   
\- Toma, dê uma olhada nisso. – Elle veio até mim, ainda feliz com minha presença e me entregou uma enorme papelada.  
Eu olhei os papeis com cuidado, apenas passando rapidamente as folhas e verificando nomes, fotos, algumas características e muitas coisas em vermelho o que me chamava atenção.  
\- Mas o que é isso? – Perguntei já fitando o rosto dela com uma expressão curiosa.  
\- Molle leia com cuidado e com atenção a todas essas fichas, o que esta grifado de vermelho são algumas observações de Henry.   
Bom, ou ele achava que eu não sabia me cuidar ou realmente o turno que eu iria trabalhar era bem perigoso para mim. Peguei a papelada e subi para meu quarto novo, sentada no chão comecei a ler e a estudar cada uma das pessoas mencionadas: Vampiros, lobisomens, demônios, anões, ninfas, duendes.. e muitos outros que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Naquele momento não mais ficava surpresa com nada, toda aquela papelada a alguns dias atrás me fariam rir e desacreditar em tudo, mas depois que vi a Elle se transformar na minha frente eu acreditava em tudo. Foi então que uma foto me chamou atenção, achei uma foto de Elle ela estava diferente é claro, tinha o cabelo mais curto e o rosto mais triste.  
\- Espécie de ‘neko’ ? Garota com características felinas, capaz de se transformar em um gato. Então a Elle é uma ‘mulher gato’ – Peguei o papel e então comecei a ler sobre a Elle e sobre o que ela poderia fazer.   
Distraída em meio a todo aquele assunto e novas noticias não percebi a aproximação da Elle e acabei por levar um pequeno susto.  
\- Desculpe Molle, não queria te assustar – Ela se aproximava e se sentava ao meu lado, em meio a todos os papeis.  
\- Sem problemas, sabe tava lendo sobre o que você é. – Segurando a ficha dela eu a mostrava sorrindo e logo depois voltando a ler.  
\- Sabe, a poucos de minha raça. – Ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça e entristeceu.  
\- Bom, agora eu sei por que. – Como eu tinha lido sabia exatamente do que ela falava e por isso não quis mais falar. Um neko era capaz de realizar sete desejos e possuía sete vidas, mas à medida que realiza um desejo uma vida vai embora, pelo que tinha escrito ela já tinha morrido duas vezes e concedido três desejos num total de -5 vidas/desejos ficando só com 2 ‘chances’.   
\- Elle, eu não achei a ficha do Henry, ele é humano? – Tentando mudar de assunto comentei algo que a deixou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.  
\- Já era de se esperar que ele escondesse o passado, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.   
\- Me conta. – Me aproximei devagar dela e esperei a mesma falar.   
\- Você e o Henry possuem uma ligação.  
\- Do que esta falando? Não entendo. – Sem entender fiquei a olhá-la queria uma resposta melhor algo que eu conseguisse entender.  
\- Vocês pertencem um ao outro, Molle. Ele não quer que ninguém saiba disso, ele é um Inugami.  
\- O que é isso?   
\- Um Inugami é um espírito invocado para servir e proteger um feiticeiro ou sacerdotisa, eles se assemelham muito a um cachorro são extremamente poderosos e possuem a habilidade de possuir humanos. – Elle me explicava tudo com calma queria que eu entendesse bem o que ela me dizia.   
\- Então o corpo que o Henry possui não é dele?  
\- Na verdade esse é dele sim, com a minha ajuda ele conseguiu realizar esse desejo e desde então sempre me acompanhou, antes disso o Henry estava na lama por culpa de uma pessoa.   
\- Quem? – eu estava tão curiosa, Elle estava falando eu tinha que me aproveitar do momento e conhecer bem os dois.  
Foi então que Henry apareceu na porta, eu devia ser muito burra, ou melhor, distraída, como uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e olhos negros poderia ser irmã de um rapaz que tinha olhos tão azuis e cabelos tão loiros que mais pareciam um cinza?   
\- Do que estão falando? – Ele estava parado na porta, estava sem camisa ele era tão musculoso. Elle se levantou e seguiu até ele.  
\- Coisas de menina – Enquanto andava até o mesmo ela me olhava sorrindo e então delicadamente colocava o dedo indicador perto dos lábios pedindo segredo. Assim que os dois saíram do quarto notei que deixaram a porta entre aberta, minha curiosidade era imensa não resisti e caminhei devagar até a porta para escutar a conversa.   
\- Irmã ela não pode ficar, eu não aguento mais a presença dela.   
\- Calma irmão, você esta conseguindo apesar de tudo.  
\- Já chega não posso aguentar a presença dela  
Parei de escutar a conversa deles, peguei minha mochila com tudo que era meu e então sai pela porta como se nada estivesse acontecendo.  
\- Molle?!! – Elle me chamava, pelo tom de voz estava bem surpresa ao me ver de mochila.   
\- Ah.. Oi Elle, oi Henry – Tentei sorrir um pouco, mas eu não queria ficar ali, Henry não me aceitava ele não me suportava, eu estava ali pela Elle e ela poderia muito bem me visitar, pensei enquanto formulava algumas respostas  
\- Aonde vai? – Elle caminhava devagar em minha direção e eu começava a recuar  
\- Esqueci de fazer uma maquete pra aula de geografia, to indo fazer.  
\- Bom, por que não faz aqui? Eu te ajudo.   
\- Não, é em grupo tenho que ir à casa de uma amiga, te vejo depois.  
Sai do Beco 13 as pressas sem nem mesmo me despedi corretamente da Elle, talvez ela fique triste por isso, mas será melhor. Sem saber para onde ir decide ir para uma praça não muito longe de onde eu estava, sentei-me em um banco.  
\- Molle, eles não podem ter uma humana com eles é perigoso você mesmo viu – Ficava a pensar alto.   
\- Droga queria muito está com a Elle agora. – Nesse momento surge um cão branco, ele estava sentado de frente pra mim a uns 2metros de onde eu estava sentada. Tive um pouco de medo, não tinha ninguém na praça se eu fosse atacada ninguém poderia me socorrer, mas de alguma forma ele me passava segurança.   
\- Oi cãozinho você esta perdido? – Me levantei com cuidado e fui na direção dele, notei que o mesmo não possuía coleira nem algo do tipo, nada que lhe desse um nome ou endereço.   
\- Não se preocupe já me senti perdida como você – Toquei a cabeça do animal e fiz um afago. Devagar comecei a andar e ele me seguia era bem interessante talvez ele estivesse com fome. Chegando em casa abria a porta e ele entrou, joguei a mochila no sofá e corri para a cozinha tinha que servir meu convidado, achei uma torta de chocolate a Elle sempre me dava uma para eu comer em casa. Chamei o ‘Dog’ para a cozinha e lá coloquei a torta no chão e logo ele se aproximou para comer.  
\- Que bom que gosta da torta da Elle, amanhã eu.. – Minha frase se interrompeu por conta própria, lembrei que não poderia voltar para o Beco 13 e aquilo me deixou chateada. Deixei o ‘Dog’ comendo na cozinha e fui tomar um banho, refrescar a mente e tentar esquecer o que passou, enquanto me trocava no meu quarto vi o ‘ Dog’ na porta me fitando, me aproximei dele e carinhosamente acaricie a cabeça dele.  
\- Comeu tudo? Bom menino! – Voltei para a cama e logo depois o chamei, ele subiu na cama e ficou ao meu lado.  
\- Bom, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo, boa noite!  
O cão ao meu lado me fazia ter uma ótima lembrança da Elle quando era meu gatinho, Ruff, bons tempos aqueles. Durante a noite notei algo saindo de minha cama, parecia uma pessoa, mas tudo aquilo parecia um sonho então voltei a dormi. Pela manhã me atrasei e acabei perdendo a hora, mas isso não foi tudo, o cãozinho não estava mais comigo. Um barulho estranho ecoou da cozinha e então fui ver o que era, desci as escadas e ao chegar lá vi uma pessoa perto do fogão, não olhei muito me escondi na porta e fiquei pensando no que fazer, devagar olhei novamente para ele que estava de costa, era totalmente cheio de tatuagens nas costas. Tomei coragem e me aproximei segurei a cadeira em mãos e a joguei na cabeça do rapaz com tudo, bom era o que eu queria fazer, mas bem rápido ele desvia e acaba por segurar o pé da cadeira e logo depois me olhava.  
\- Sua idiota! – Me surpreendi ao ver aquele rosto  
\- HENRY? – Minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu queria e aquilo o fez ri.   
\- O que faz aqui Molle, devia estar deitada dormindo.   
\- O que você faz aqui? – Larguei a cadeira devagar e a coloquei no chão.  
\- Vamos venha, você esta cansada. – Ele afastava a cadeira abrindo espaço para poder se aproximar de mim.   
\- ME RESPONDE AGORA! – Eu dei um grito e o fitei algo em mim estava odiando a idéia dele ali.   
Henry se mantinha calado apenas me olhava com se estivesse pensando em algo, em um rápido movimento ele se abaixou e segurou minhas pernas me colocando no ombro dele, me carregando, ele subiu até o quarto e assim que chegou lá me deixou cair na cama.   
\- Fica ai, Molle! – Ele estava perdendo a paciência comigo, notava-se pelo tom de voz ríspido   
Minha raiva também crescia, não a controlei e parti pra cima dele tão rápido lhe dei um tapa no rosto e com isso ele me derrubou e se colocou em cima de mim na cama, Henry segurou os meus pulsos sobre minha cabeça e deixou meu corpo entre as pernas dele, por mais que eu tenta-se me soltar ele era mais forte.  
\- HENRY ME SOLTE.. – Eu gritava sentindo meus pulsos sendo pressionados contra a cama.  
\- Você dormiu tão bem comigo, pena que termine assim Molle. – Eu não entendia o que ele estava falando, me sentia tão exausta que mal conseguia brigar. Sem saber o que fazer e notando a raiva dele resolvi me render  
\- Vamos, me mate, descobri o seu segredo não tenho mais o que fazer aqui posso revelar tudo depois. Vamos eu sei que você sempre quis isso!  
\- Molle.. – A voz dele continuava agressiva, e com um rápido movimento ele me dava um tapa no rosto, eu não ia resistir aquilo, juntei toda a força que tinha e então virei meu corpo de lado enquanto soltava meus braços. Por sorte consegui me soltar e o empurrar com força para o lado deixando-o cair da cama, foi nesse momento que corri para a porta, desci as escadas o mais rápido que pude e comecei a procurar o telefone, eu estava tão nervosa que mal lembrava onde ele estava. Quando segurei o telefone e comecei a apertar as teclas de emergência uma mão gélida segurou o telefone comigo e me fez o colocar no gancho.  
\- Garota idiota, pare de tentar, deixe-me terminar – Ele estava mais calmo em seu tom de voz e aquilo me deixou com medo.  
Sem reação e ofegante, fui facilmente jogada no sofá, não consegui me mover, devagar ele foi subindo o vestido que eu usava para dormi até mostrar minha coxa, onde com as mãos ele ficou a tocar minha marca.   
\- Quase lá, falta pouco – Aquelas palavras me deixavam assustadas o que ele queria de mim? Fiquei pensando.   
Eu não sei bem o que ele fazia, mas de alguma forma as mãos dele entravam em meu peito invadindo meu corpo como se não houvesse nada ali e me davam uma estranha sensação, era como me sentir nua sendo tocada por alguém com mãos rápidas e fortes tudo isso pelo interior do meu corpo, aquilo me proporcionava um pouco de prazer e sem conseguir resistir dava leves gemidos, me sentia constrangida, mas sem forças para lutar.  
\- Sabe Molle, se você estivesse dormindo gemeria e sentiria mais prazer que agora – Aquelas palavras me deixaram com nojo, o que ele tinha feito com meu corpo enquanto eu dormia? Pensei.  
\- Para! Solte-me – Entre alguns gritos de dor e prazer eu sussurrava sem forças.   
\- Falta pouco criança, só mais um pouco e eu estarei melhor.   
Depois de um tempo ele parou, me senti tão cansada, mal conseguia deixar os olhos abertos. Quando acordei já estava na cama e era noite, percebi isso ao olhar a janela. Henry estava ao meu lado tocando meus cabelos castanhos, ele estava sorrindo e eu não sabia o motivo me virei um pouco e o olhei sem querer aquele lindo sorriso.  
\- Por que esta rindo?   
\- É que finalmente te achei, após anos de procura consegui ser o mais rápido e poder te ter dessa forma. – ele parecia bem feliz e eu não sabia o porquê.   
A campainha tocou e ele se levantou rapidamente, eu me sentei na cama, senti uma dor de cabeça muito grande e permaneci imóvel.   
\- Deixe que eu atendo – o sorriso feliz tinha sido substituído por um falso, ou eu não tinha reparado que sempre era? Bom aquele não parecia o Henry brigão e chato comigo, tinha algo de errado. Assim que ele saiu do quarto eu fui atrás com cuidado, esperei ele descer as escadas e o fiquei observando, enquanto ele descia algo caia no chão, parecia a pele dele algo assim, não sei bem, mas outro rosto estava se formando e para mim ele era bem semelhante. Eu? O que era aquilo? Pensei enquanto me via em frente à porta, impossível o Henry é um Inugami não um ser transformista, então todo o tempo eu estava certa, minhas suspeitas de que não eram o Henry estavam certas.   
\- O que devo fazer? – Falei o mais baixo possível enquanto observava a cena no andar de baixo.  
Assim que a nova Molle abriu a porta o verdadeiro Henry apareceu.   
\- Molle? – ele falava alto  
\- Oi Henry.   
\- Então você esta aqui não é? – Ele continuava a falar alto  
\- Sim estou na sua frente. Esta cego?  
\- Posso entrar e te ver melhor?  
Foi então que entendi Henry parecia saber que aquela não era a verdadeira Molle, e estava falando comigo, ele entrava e então parava na porta o rosto dele não parava de se mexer parecia perdido, algo o incomodava.  
\- Já esta dentro. – A outra Molle falava em um tom aborrecido.  
\- Ótimo, pode pegar uma bebida, por favor? – ele a olhava serio e frio.   
A outra Molle saia da sala e ia para a cozinha, desci as escadas e fui até Henry.   
\- Sabia que estava aqui, só não sabia onde. Essa casa tem muito de seu cheiro e da Elle também, mas aquele nojento a faz feder – ele dizia segurando meus ombros com a mão e me olhando, parecia preocupado mas não negava seu lado rabugento e chato.   
\- O que faremos?  
\- Você sai daqui agora, eu te acho depois. Não pare pra nada.  
\- Mas..   
\- Me escute uma única vez garota, sai daqui e corre, não vai pro Beco 13 seria perigoso.   
Henry ficou me olhando logo depois me abraçou, ficamos alguns segundos ali, foi tempo bastante pra eu poder sentir o quão quentinho e forte ele era, aquilo me deu forças para seguir meu caminho, assim que sai de casa, comecei a correr sem olhar pra trás e sem querer saber por qual motivo Henry não viria comigo. Mesmo tonta e descalça eu não parei de correr e para piorar começou a chuver, era tudo que eu precisava, como era um desastre em pessoa acabei por tombar em alguém.   
\- Me desculpe – Eu dizia rápido e sem olhar a pessoa.   
\- Mas olha só quem eu achei pelas ruas a essa hora da noite – Ao levantar meu rosto percebi que era o mesmo rapaz que tinha me oferecido chá, aquele que eu apaguei por 2 dias, ele segurou o meu braço e sorriso satisfeito.  
\- Você? – exclamei.  
\- Percebo que seu cãozinho de guarda não esta com você, onde esta Henry?  
A chuva não me deixava olhar bem para o rosto dele, mas o que mee chamava atenção era seu sobretudo preto.  
Percebendo que eu ficaria calada ele tentou ser mais ousado, me segurando pelo braço ele me puxou para perto do corpo e então me abraçou.   
\- Se não vai falar minha criança vejo que terei que ser mais enérgico. – A risada dele ecoava em meus ouvidos me causando arrepios.   
Foi então que escutei ao longe uma voz gritar meu nome seguido de um adjetivo já muito utilizado para mim.  
\- GAROTA IDIOTA! – Henry gritava de longe  
Me virei um pouco e o vi todo ensanguentado, meu desejo era correr até ele e o abraçar para ajuda-lo naquele momento.   
\- HENRY! – Gritei para pelo menos provar que eu estava bem.  
\- Olha só quer ir até ele é? Então vá criança! – Aquele homem me soltou e então fui até Henry, o segurei com cuidado, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e ele possuía feridas por todo o corpo.   
\- Te achei não é? Você esta bem.   
\- Henry o que foi isso?  
\- Cala a boca, sua idiota eu mandei você correr sem parar, eu vou ficar bem, mas como se sente?  
Fiquei surpresa com o que ele dizia, não parava de olhar para o homem de sobretudo preto.   
\- Eu?   
\- Sim, aquele ser sujo ficou se alimentando de suas energias e você ainda esta de pé? Nossa..   
Percebi as mãos de alguém atrás de mim, um corpo alto envolveu os braços em meu corpo e me suspendeu no ar, Henry tinha caído no chão estava ajoelhado, mas como? Ele estava tão focado no alvo. Estiquei meu braço para tocá-lo, mas isso foi em vão.  
\- Henry.. Olha pra mim.. Henry!   
Foi então que quando ele levantou o rosto do chão notei que o mesmo estava assustado, seus olhos pareciam sem foco o que estava acontecendo?  
\- HENRY! – Gritei mais uma vez!  
\- Ele não vai ouvi-la – Uma voz sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo perder as esperanças, quando estava prestes a desistir de tocá-lo ele ergueu a mão e me segurou.  
\- Henry!   
\- Larga ela seu espantalho mal vestido!  
\- Olha só quem resolveu se manifestar essa noite, meu caro Henry ainda esta vivo – A voz que sussurrava em meu ouvido também podia ser ouvida por Henry.   
Meu coração começou a bater rápido e minha respiração ficou fora de controle, algo estava me fazendo ficar mal e ao Henry também.   
\- Molle, minha bela criança, respire devagar não ira lhe faltar ar – A pessoa que falava logo se colocava a minha frente, ele era tão bonito seu rosto parecia com pinturas antigas de lindos anjos com cabelos negros.   
\- Molle.. – Henry tentava falar, mas lhe faltava ar também.  
Com o passar de segundos aquela sensação passou e finalmente pude respirar bem.   
\- Veja mestre eu a achei.  
\- Sim Antoni, belo trabalho agora a solte!– O homem me soltava e mesmo querendo correr eu não conseguia, Antoni, o homem que me ofereceu chá, se colocou atrás de Henry.   
\- Solte-a Lucius, você errou novamente, não é ela.   
\- Que feio Henry não minta dessa vez é ela sim.. – Dizia Antoni olhando pra Henry no chão.   
O homem ao meu lado se aproximou de mim e então me olhou nos olhos, ele possuía olhos tão vibrantes e sedutores, devagar ele levou a mão a meu queixo e o levantou me fazendo olhá-lo ainda mais.   
\- Conte para eles minha criança, conte nosso segredo.   
\- Não, não sei do que fala.   
Devagar ele foi se aproximando de meu rosto e eu não conseguia sair daquela posição, estava presa a alguma coisa no chão. Com a respiração já em meus lábios ele repetiu.  
\- Claro que sabe minha criança, é um segredo meu e seu. Lembre-se.   
Naquele momento algumas cenas vieram a minha mente, mas tudo passava muito, muito rápido e eu mal podia entendê-las, só sentia a dor de cabeça piorar.   
\- Ela se lembra apenas não esta pronta. Minha Molle esta um pouco tímida, não aceita ver.   
Soltando meu rosto ele dava uma leve risada e então me encarava.  
\- Ela não se lembra, ela não é sua seu maldito! – Henry se alterou um pouco e com dificuldades conseguiu ficar de pé. Logo depois ele se aproximava e me segurava pelo braço, mas algo estava o machucando ao me tocar.  
\- Solte- a Henry será melhor.  
\- NÃO! – Ele gritava  
\- Calma Henry, ela é sua também ela será nossa. Como sempre foi.  
Estremeci ao ouvir o que ele dizia, aquelas palavras me deixavam com medo, o que mais poderiam fazer a mim? Não aguentei toda aquela pressão, a garota forte de antes caiu em lagrimas, elas simplesmente escorriam pelo meu rosto, o molhando.   
\- Não chore minha bela!  
\- Lord Lucuis, acho melhor irmos. – Dizia Antoni ainda aparado atrás de Henry.  
Lucius passou o polegar em meu rosto limpando as lagrimas e logo depois lambeu minha bochecha.  
\- Delicioso, lagrimas de uma virgem.   
Meus olhos Fitaram Henry, ele estava tão pálido suas roupas pingavam sangue ele estava prestes a morrer, o que eu faria?  
\- Por favor! Ajude-o, não deixe que ele morra vou para onde quiser só deixe Henry vivo.   
\- CALA A BOCA! – Henry deu um grito, notei que ele tinha tomado toda a força para fazer aquilo. Mesmo estando entre a vida e a morte aquele rabugento não da o braço a torcer.  
\- Quero te ajudar – Eu dizia tom baixo e calmo.   
\- Sua idiota, você quer morrer?  
\- NÃO ME IMPORTO, você tem que cuidar da Elle eu não tenho nada  
Ele se calou, todos se calaram, a única coisa que emitia algum tipo de som eram as gotinhas de água que caiam das folhas e batiam do chão formando poças de água.   
\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha senhora! – Disse Antoni tirando o braço de Henry do meu e nos separando, ele o carregava para longe enquanto Lucius sorrindo passava o braço por minha cintura me aproximando dele.   
\- Você deve estar com frio não é minha criança, vamos eu te aquecerei. – Diferente de Henry ele era frio, tão frio quanto as gotas de chuva que cairam em meu rosto, ver a minha separação de Henry era como tirar um pedaço de meu coração e jogar fora, eu senti essa mesma sensação quando os meus pais se foram talvez naquele momento eu estivesse perdendo alguém muito importante para mim, agora só uma pergunta passava em minha mente. “Será que eu o verei novamente?” 

Continua...


	3. A isca/The bait

‘Henry, Henry...” continuei pensando enquanto seguia de carro para algum lugar, como os vidros eram escuros eu não conseguia ver nada lá fora.  
\- O que foi criança? – Lucius estava ao meu lado me fitando a todo momento, aquilo já estava me deixando irritada.   
\- Quero ter noticias de Henry!  
\- Ele esta seguro e certamente vira atrás de você, ele não desiste, mas já tem falhado muito pode ser que desta vez eu o tenha derrotado completamente.   
Fiquei calada, não queria saber de nada do que aquele homem imundo falava, apesar de muito formoso, elegante e cortês algo nele me dava nojo. O carro em que estávamos parou e a porta se abriu, dois homens bem parecidos com Antoni, estavam parados em frente a um enorme casarão antigo. Meus olhos não podiam crer no que vinham, realmente era fantástico, rodeado por uma floresta e um belo jardim de entrada lá estava a paisagem mais linda que eu já tinha visto.  
\- Então, o que me diz, gostou? – Lucius se colocava ao meu lado e então me colocou em seus braços, me carregando.  
\- O que esta fazendo? – Eu o empurrei com uma das mãos para assim fazê-lo me soltar, mas tudo que ele fazia era me ignorar e sorri. Lucius começou a andar por entre o jardim até que entrou no enorme casarão, havia muitas pessoas dentro e todas ficaram caladas ao vê-lo entrando comigo em seus braços. Sem saber o que fazer eu pensei em falar, mas interromper aquele silencio seria um pecado. Sem se intimidar com os olhares ele subiu as escadas, Antoni o seguia logo atrás, passamos por alguns corredores e logo depois entramos em um quarto, ele me largou e então sorriu.  
\- Estará segura aqui, minha criança. O banheiro é logo ali, peço que tome um banho e troque-se. – Lucius não falou mais nada, deu as costas a mim e me trancou no quarto. Sem reagir permaneci imóvel só admirando os aposentos em que estava, uma enorme cama, lençóis macios, cortinas grossas e escuras, velas e muitos artigos antigos me senti fora de minha época. Já fora do transe dei uma boa olhada em mim e então notei meus trajes em sangue, meu corpo sujo e fedorento, aquele era o sangue de Henry. De uma coisa eu sabia, estava na toca do leão, ou melhor, do morcego. Antoni era um vampiro, Lucius é o ‘rei’ dos vampiros então eu estou na casa de um vampiro com isso sou quase a refeição. Não hesitei, fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho de banheira bem demorado, mas acabei por adormecer, quando acordei escutei um barulho estranho vindo do quarto, enrolada na toalha e segurando a primeira coisa que vi fui até o local. Notei que o barulho vinha da minha cama, ou melhor debaixo dela, me agachei e quando espiei vi uma garotinha se escondendo.  
\- Oi?! – Falei com um pouco de receio  
\- Oi – Uma voz fina me respondeu, estava um pouco abafada.   
Ela parecia com medo e eu estava molhada, segurei a toalha com uma das mãos e a outra levei para perto dela.   
\- Vem cá, não vou te machucar.   
A garotinha segurou minha mão e logo saiu debaixo da cama, ela tinha algo na mão, era preto eu não conseguia ver.   
\- Mas o que é isso? – Perguntei curiosa  
Ela se manteve calada e logo depois esticou as mãos me mostrando o que segurava. Um gato, um gato preto morto, mal pude acreditar, abri bem as pernas do gato e comprovei.  
\- Fêmea!! – Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e a minha mente vagou para o profundo sofrimento, Aquela era a Elle, peguei a gatinha em mãos e a abracei. Enquanto eu sofria, notei algo, a gatinha estava virando humana era mesmo a Elle e ela estava viva.   
\- Molle! – Ela sorriu de minha cara chorosa.  
\- Elle você esta mesmo bem? – Falei ainda chorando, mas desta vez mais feliz por a ter aqui.   
\- Sim, sim, eu e o Henry, nos perdemos achei que ele estaria com você. – Elle ficava um pouco chateada ao dizer aquilo.  
\- Não vejo o Henry há algumas horas. Elle esta bem? Por que ele veio, está ferido?  
\- Ele esta bem Molle, acredite.  
\- Lord Lucius não deixa ninguém viver, se seu amigo esta aqui, ou foi morto ou foi capturado. – A garotinha Loira nos olhava enquanto falava, ela parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana, devia ter no Maximo 13 anos, seus olhos azuis era o que mais me chamava atenção eles eram tão expressivos.  
\- Onde podemos achá-lo? – Elle estava muito preocupada falava rápido.  
\- O Lord não me deixa brincar nos quartos do subsolo, ele deve estar hospedado lá. – Elle me olhou, no seu simples olhar notei o que ela queria fazer.   
\- Elle eu vou com você. – Respondi tentando manter minha segurança.   
\- Não eu irei só, tem que ficar Molle!   
\- Molle? Então você é a nova Miko*? (*É um termo Japonês que no tempo ancestral significava sacerdotisa)  
\- O que? – Eu perguntava sem entender  
\- Sim ela é sim – Elle respondeu confiante do que falava.   
\- Então é por isso, toda essa confusão é por sua culpa, mas ela não esta nova demais? Devia ter 21 anos, a lua ainda não a robou?  
Eu estava mais confusa que antes, Miko? 21 anos? Lua? Roubo? Todas essas palavras me deixavam preocupada o que tinha em meu futuro?   
\- Eles a acharam mais cedo dessa vez.   
\- Sim, muito mais, normalmente só a encontram depois dos 30anos, já impuras. Isso significa que desta fez ela esta pronta. Criança, me chamo Charlotte. – Ela esticou o braço e então toquei a mão dela em um comprimento, mesmo assim continuei calada. Elle estava de cabeça baixa estava pensando no que fazer, algumas vezes ela me olhava e parecia ter pena de mim.   
\- Eu tenho que ir Molle!- Elle caminhou até a porta e então eu a segurei pelo braço.   
\- Não vai, me leva. Por favor!  
\- Tenho que salvar o Henry só ele podera te ajudar – Um silencio ecoou no quarto eu estava confusa.   
\- Bom, uma coisa eu sei, a gata não vai sair, nem você Miko. – Charlotte nos olhava sorrindo e então apontou para um vestido em um sofá.   
\- Eu não vou vestir isso – eu disse já desaprovando a ideia.   
\- Se quer ver o rapaz vai ter que seguir o que o Lord pede, talvez se você for uma boa menina ele a deixe ver o rapaz.   
Aquela ideia fazia sentido e então apos pensar resolvi topar, Elle não estava nada contente com o que eu tinha decidido fazer, mas era nossa única opção. Peguei o vestido e me troquei, ele era tão justo, parecia ter sido feito sobre encomenda, mas era muito decotado e tinha uma cor que não me agradava.   
\- Vermelho, assim como o Lord gosta, veja esse vestido esta fabuloso em você, realça seu corpo todo – Charlotte me levava até um enorme espelho, eu ficava a me olhar e olhar por um tempo, vermelho, um enorme vestido vermelho sem alça, meus seios só faltavam pular de tão apertados pelo corpete que eles estavam.   
\- Você esta linda Molle – Elle me olhava com ternura, era um olhar tão doce assim como ela.   
\- Venha vamos fazer algo nesse seu cabelo. – Charlotte me empurrou para a penteadeira e ficou a me olhar, meu cabelo não era tão longo quanto o dela e era bem liso, numa cor de castanho que mais me lembrava chocolate.   
\- Nossa estou com fome, isso aqui não pode deixar mais folgado? – Eu tentava mexer no corpete, mas Elle batia em minha mão.  
\- Nem toca! você esta linda assim.   
Depois de um tempo me olhando Charlotte teve uma ideia e consegui me arrumar, deixou parte de meu cabelo preso e o resto solto, tinha ficado lindo. Depois do cabelo a maquiagem e pronto.  
\- Nossa esta Linda – Elle não resistiu ao me ver toda arrumada.   
\- Sim obra prima, só falta uma coisa. – Charlotte dizia pegando uma caixa  
\- O que? – Olhei curiosa esperando ver o que era. Sandálias, lindas sandálias douradas. Assim que as calcei fiquei de pé me olhando no espelho sem acreditar.  
\- Acho melhor você ir Molle.   
Tomei coragem e então algo veio a minha mente como uma flecha  
\- Por que esta nos ajudando Charlotte? – Ela ficou calada por um tempo depois sorriu.  
\- Por um único motivo, eu amo o Lord e não quero vê-lo com outra na cama, mesmo que seja a Miko. – Aquele motivo me dava mais esperança pra continuar.   
\- Não se preocupe Charlotte, ele será seu, apenas seu. Não irei deixar ele me tocar, Prometo.  
Sai do quarto confiante e com um plano em mente, eu faria de tudo pare ter a liberdade de Henry, mas iria honrar com a promessa que fiz a Charlotte. Desci as escadas devagar, não havia mais ninguém nos corredores nem salas, segui devagar até o local de encontro e o vi, lá estava Lucius. Realmente aquele homem era o pecado em pessoa, tão charmoso e sedutor, parecia estar sendo fotografado permanecia tão imóvel. Ele sorriu ao me ver entrando e logo se levantou e foi até onde eu estava, tocou meu rosto com cuidado e me olhou fixamente nos olhos.   
\- Você esta encantadora. – eu tinha que convence-lo a me levar até henry então plano ‘A’ em ação.   
\- Você também está meu Lord. – Abaixei um pouco a cabeça e sorri sem que ele me olhasse diretamente, o rapaz pareceu gostar.   
\- Então minha criança, sente-se. – Me sentei um pouco longe dele, mas tudo ocorreria bem, Henry não saia de minha mente, queria rapidamente salva-lo, mas tinha que ir devagar. Começaram a nos servir, eu comia pouco, apesar de estar com fome eu não conseguia comer muito o nervoso não deixava  
\- Molle, você esta bem? – Ele tinha um tom preocupado talvez tenha notado o quão dispersa eu estava.  
\- Sim eu estou bem, é só que não gosto muito de frutos do mar. – Inventei uma desculpa rapidamente.  
\- Se quiser mando preparar algo para você.   
\- Não se preocupe meu Lord eu estou bem. – Sorri   
\- Acho que não é a comida que a esta deixando assim – Ele pegava a taça de vinho e a levava a boca, bebendo um pouco.  
Ao longe se ouviu alguns barulhos, me preocupei Elle e Charlottee estavam no quarto elas não iriam sair ou iriam? Eu servi de isca, que burra eu fui, fiquei aqui distraindo o chefão enquanto elas vão atrás de Henry, como não percebi isso antes?  
\- O que acha que é então meu Lord? – Tentei me manter calma o plano ‘A’ ainda não tinha indo por água abaixo, eu ainda podia dar a volta por cima.  
\- Tragam! – Ele falou um pouco mais alto e quatro homens entraram na sala de jantar, dois deles traziam Henry e outros, Elle e Charlotte.   
Fiquei sem reação plano ‘A’ em declínio, não consegui pensar em nada, eu os olhava, Charlotte gritava com Lucius e Elle estava preocupada com Henry que estava desacordado.   
\- Henry – Sai da mesa e corri para perto dele, os homens que o seguravam o soltaram e o deixaram ficar comigo, me sentei no chão o segurando no colo e chorando, ele estava tão frio, será que estava morto?  
\- O QUE FEZ COM ELE? – Gritei contra Lucius que me assistia sentado na mesa, voltei meu olhar para Henry, o que eu poderia fazer? Naquele momento não pensei em nada, deixei que minhas emoções me guiassem, devagar meu corpo se inclinava quase que se deitando sobre o dele, meus lábios estavam tão próximos aos dele, eu ficava ofegante. Minhas lagrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto eu olhei pra Henry e não resisti devagar encostei meus lábios aos dele e o beijei, foi tão bom, tão puro, tão doce e tão frio, mas com o tempo tudo começou a mudar aos poucos senti algo, algo que vinha dele. Enquanto eu beijava Henry, Lucius mandou que seus seguranças nos afastassem. Senti meus lábios se soltarem dos dele e então tudo começou a correr mais rápido, comecei a gritar e a me debater, empurrando o rosto do homem que me segurava.   
\- AHHH! Solte-me.. solte-me! – Continuei a gritar   
\- Molle, Molle, que Miko desobediente e atrevida você é, olha só esta toda desarrumada – Lucius tocou a mão em meus cabelos para arrumar e eu entrei em crise, mesmo sendo segurada por alguém não deixei de expressar minha raiva e desaprovação. Ele segurou meu cabelo e então o puxou  
\- Teimosa, arrogante, ninguém lhe ensinou bons modos? Vejo que terei quer lhe ensinar.   
Ainda puxando meus cabelos ele me arrastou para a mesa novamente, eu gritava de dor, meu corpo ia sendo levado sem o mínimo zelo. Assim que chegou a seu acento, ele sentou-se e me deixou entre suas pernas, segurou o meu rosto e o colocou de frente para ele.   
\- Olha só Molle, veja o milagre que você fez – Ele empurrou meu rosto na direção do corpo de Henry. De repente notei que ele se mexia, mal pude acreditar, meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.  
\- Henry! – Não pude evitar, mencionei aquele nome. Devagar ele se levantou e de pé virou-se para fitar Lucius.  
\- Olha só, depois que ganhou beijinho teve forças para continuar? – Eu estava furiosa com Lucius e ele parecia entusiasmado.  
\- Vejo que agora eu tenho um bom adversário pra enfrentar...

Continua..


	4. Veneno/poison

Os dois se olhavam, os lindos olhos de Henry pareciam uma brava chama azul que ardia, fique a olhá-lo ele parecia bem mesmo depois de tudo que enfrentamos. Lucius puxou meu cabelo um pouco mais forte e me fez gritar de dor, ele levantou meu rosto e me fez olhar para os olhos dele. Fiquei em transe era como se de alguma forma aqueles olhos me prendessem, mas um sussurro me fez despertar.  
\- Molle! – Henry falou baixo, talvez aquela voz fosse fruto de minha imaginação.  
Recobrando a consciência senti que era meu dever dar uma lição em Lucius, sorri e então o cuspi.  
\- Nojento – Enquanto Lucius ria de minha cara e limpava o rosto, me soltei dele e fiquei de pé. Andando fui até Henry e me coloquei ao lado dele, tirei o sapato e então olhei o rapaz ao meu lado, de longe não parecia bem mais de perto notei o quanto pálido Henry estava, além de fraco e cansado.  
\- Henry, você esta bem? – Sussurrei enquanto tocava o rosto dele e o virava para mim. Lucius simplesmente aplaudia tudo aquilo.  
\- Olha só, esta apaixonada por ele, Molle? – Lucius tentava nos provocar  
\- Henry não o escute, me responde como se sente? – Novamente perguntei tentando fazer Henry me olhar.  
\- Molle corre! – Ele dizia com dificuldade e em um tom de voz tão serio, meu coração se apertou, senti uma dor tão grande que comecei a chorar algo em mim me alertava pra uma perda algo que eu não conseguiria mudar. Muitas imagens apareceram em minha mente e em todas Henry era derrotado por Lucius, o que seria aquilo? Futuro? Não, não vou permitir. Permaneci ao lado dele, como sempre o desobedecendo.  
\- NÃO! Eu não vou fugir, não vou correr, não vou chorar. Não mais! – Segurei aquela vontade de chorara e o olhei seria convicta do que falava.  
\- Que linda cena em? Melhor não desafiar tanto seu guardião, Molle. – Lucius falava já se aproximando de onde estávamos Henry me colocou atrás dele, me protegendo. Lucius parou em frente a Henry e esticou o braço para me tocar, mas nem passou perto de mim, Henry o segurou com força e o fitou.  
\- Não toque nela! – O tom era forte e autoritário, aquilo me deu coragem para seguir.  
\- Nunca a terá, ela nunca será sua. – Lucius o olhava de forma igual.  
\- Então, farei de tudo para que você nunca a tenha também. Molle desculpe-me. – Assim que terminou de falar Henry colocou a mão em minha barriga e a penetrou da mesma forma que o homem cão que havia invadido minha casa fez, de alguma forma eu não sentia nojo de Henry ele parecia tomar cuidado e fazia aquilo de forma carinhosa, mesmo assim eu sentia um pouco de prazer.   
\- Veja só, isso é injusto Henry como você pode possuí-la assim e eu nem ao menos a toquei? – Lucius ria e logo depois segurou o braço de Henry e o puxou com força, jogando o corpo contra a parede. Eu estava tonta, logo cai no chão de joelhos.  
\- Nunca a terá. – Henry se levantava e partia pra cima de Lucius, que apenas se defendia de qualquer investida de Henry.   
\- O cão esta com raiva! – Lucius o provocava mais e mais, notei que Henry já estava cansando, mas se mantinha firme, o objetivo era esse, cansá-lo. Não poderia ficar ali parada no chão sem fazer nada.   
\- Parem! – Me levantei e me coloquei entre os dois que imediatamente pararam de lutar.  
\- O que esta fazendo? Achei que já tinha fugido. – Henry me olhava serio e pela 1ª vez não tinha me chamado de ‘idiota’, minha atitude tinha sido bem ousada e desafiava os dois. O silencio reinou por um tempo, isso me deu chance para pensar e sair daquela situação.   
\- Pensando minha Miko? – Lucius deu um passo a minha frente e Henry se irritou, naquele momento senti um frio na barriga eu estava entre duas feras e uma delas estava prestes a me devorar com os olhos. Tão rápido quanto o vento fui agarrada pelos braços de Lucius que me traziam para perto do corpo dele, o mesmo segurava um garrafinha contendo um liquido, fiquei a olhá-lo, pois Henry parecia ter medo daquilo.  
\- Se chegar perto sabe o que acontecerá a ela – Lucius abria a tapa da garrafinha e balançava.  
\- Talvez seja melhor assim Lucius, melhor para os dois lados que a ultima Miko seja morta. – Levei um susto aquilo na garrafinha só poderia ser veneno, ele queria me matar e o idiota do Henry concordava?  
\- Não, não me mate, Henry seu idiota o que esta fazendo? –Me desesperei, comecei a mexer tinha que sair dos braços dele. Sem sucesso decidi que iria derrubar o liquido.   
\- Não Molle, você ira comigo para o inferno.. – Ao terminar de fazer aquilo ele bebeu todo o liquido da garrafinha e logo depois me beijou, senti o liquido passando da boca dele para a minha, eu tentava não engolir, mas era impossível. Foi então que Henry apareceu e nos separou, com o susto acabei bebendo um pouco mais daquilo e Lucius o que ainda restava ele ria, para ele era divertido um insano.   
\- Não a salvara mais essa alma ira para o inferno, comigo. – Meu peito doía muito, tentei vomitar o veneno, mas não conseguia  
\- Molle vamos coloque pra fora, vamos.. – A voz de Henry começava a ficar longe, eu já estava partindo dessa pra melhor, será que aquele seria meu destino? 

Continua?


	5. Frenesi/ Frenzy

\- Molle, senhorita Molle. Quer fazer o favor de me responder o que estava fazendo? – A mulher me olhava atentamente com um óculos fundo de garrafa, eu a conhecia muito bem.  
\- Desculpe Senhora Francis, eu.. Eu estava apenas pensando – Respondi olhando a sala ao meu redor e encarando os outros olhares.   
\- Pensando você responde. Estava sonhando, sonhando alto senhorita na verdade diria que estava tendo um Frenesi, pois esta a muito tempo em transe senhorita. Melhor sair da sala e ir até a diretoria.   
Levantei-me da carteira e peguei minhas coisas, não acredito que era um sonho, melhor uma alucinação como será que me comportei? Saindo da sala passei pelos corredores até a sala da diretora Briselle. Assim que abri a porta me deparei com uma sala vazia, bati três vezes na porta, mas ninguém respondeu, entrei e assim que fechei a porta levei um susto.   
\- Lucius? – Falei alto e assustada.  
\- Prazer já nos conhecemos? Sou o novo diretor do Instituto Carlos Gonzáles. – Ele estendia a mão para tocar a minha, simplesmente me recusei a tocá-lo e logo ele se dirigiu para a cadeira.  
\- Senti-se minha criança.   
\- Meu nome é Molle e não sou criança! – Permaneci de pé e o encarando, minha voz saia grossa.  
\- Agora estamos quites, você sabe meu nome e eu sei o seu, então Molle por que você esta aqui na minha sala? – Ele dava uma leve risada e falava calmo  
\- Estou aqui porque minha professora acha que eu estava sonhando acordada na aula dela.   
\- E você estava Molle? – Ele se aproximava um pouco, parecia interessado.  
\- Pra falar a verdade estava sim, mas não pensei que pareceria anormal a ponto de ser tirada da sala. – Devagar fui me sentando na cadeira e explicando.  
\- Muitas pessoas têm falta de atenção Molle, seu caso pode ter sido esse, poderia ter algo melhor em sua cabeçinha, algo que merecia mais atenção que a aula não acha?   
\- Mas.. Todos me olhavam muito e eu não sei o que fiz enquanto estava tendo o frenesi.   
\- Sua mente saiu de seu corpo então podemos dizer que ele ficou sem controle, mas o corpo não funciona sem a mente então deve ter ficado imóvel Molle, sempre fica.   
Fazia sentido o que ele dizia, na verdade era mais que certo só não queria que ele achasse que eu era uma aluna viciada em alguma droga.  
-Molle?  
\- Sim.   
\- Como sabe meu nome? Digo eu fui transferido há uma semana, mas só pude vir hoje a esse Instituto, ninguém aqui além de professores me conhece e você é a Primeira aluna com quem tenho contato.   
\- Bom, eu.. eu posso ser desligada em alguns momentos senhor Lucius mas escutei sem querer duas professoras falando de você no banheiro.   
\- Interessante, elas falavam bem?  
\- Sim sim, diziam que você era muito educado e bonito. – Comecei a mentir ele queria uma explicação, mas não precisava saber que era uma mentira.  
\- Educado, Bonito estou começando a gostar daqui. – Ele arrumava o terno preto e se sentava corretamente na cadeira.   
Bingo! O Lucius que imaginei também teria a mesma atitude e adoraria saber o que pensam dele, principalmente se fosse eu a falar.   
\- Senhor Lucius, eu queria ir pra casa descansar, não estou me sentindo bem autoriza minha saída? – Levantei-me e peguei meus materiais.  
\- Claro Molle, espero que amanhã você volte mais disposta. Irei autorizar sua saída. – Ele pegou o telefone e discou alguns números.   
\- Sim, muito obrigada senhor Lucius até amanhã. – Fui em direção a porta e antes de sair o olhei, ele acenou me dando um adeus e sai, tinha escapado de um interrogatório e um discurso. Já fora da Instituição de ensino CG, resolvi ir até um mercadinho fazer algumas compras para o jantar, e tinha o meu gatinho, Ruff, ele deve estar com fome. Fiz todas as compras quando fui pagar me deparei com outra pessoa conhecida.  
\- Charlotte? – fiquei surpresa ao ver que a doce garotinha era uma balconista de supermercado.  
\- Bom ninguém me chama assim.. Prazer sou Lott. – ela sorria e continuava a trabalhar.  
\- Nossa tem um tempo que eu não a vejo.   
\- De onde você me conhece mesmo? Não me recordo de você. – Ela me olhava bem, tinha uma mania horrível de mascar o chiclete de boca aberta, mas fora isso notei que ela vestia roupas de marcas.  
\- Compramos roupas na mesma loja, você me ajudou em um figurino. – Sorri em resposta em parte era verdade, mas não tinha ocorrido na verdade.  
\- Nossa, Você esta diferente talvez tenha mudado algo esta bem bonita. – Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, eu estava com o fardamento escolar e com o cabelo preso isso ajudava um pouco na mentira.   
\- Claro, engordei um pouco e... cortei o cabelo.   
\- AH é isso você cortou o cabelo, bom deu R$ 27,55 – Ela terminou de passar os produtos e logo me deu o valor, peguei o dinheiro da bolsa e paguei. Pegando as compras sai dando um ‘xauzinho’   
\- Até mais Lott   
\- Até mais.. Como é mesmo o nome dela? – A escutei sussurrando enquanto atendia outro cliente. Quando sai do supermercado dei muita risada os amigos que estavam em minha mente eram diferentes do da vida real. Enquanto caminhava e ria acabei esbarrando em um rapaz de terno preto ao olhá-lo de perto quase dei pra traz.   
\- Antoni?  
\- Como uma garotinha tão nova conhece um agente funerário como eu? – Ele dizia me olhando bastante.  
\- Agente funerário? – Fiquei pensativa, como ele era um agente funerário? Que desculpa eu ia dar?  
\- Sim, sou Antoni Vespert dono da Funerária Caminho da felicidade. – Ele me entregava o cartãozinho e eu lia. Era muito estranho aquele nome.   
\- Você fez o enterro de... dos meus tios a muitos anos.. – Inventei outra mentirinha.  
\- Entendo bom me desculpe, mas meu trabalho me chama se precisar de alguma coisa sabe onde estou..   
\- Sim, no “caminho da felicidade” – Ri da própria besteira que disse.   
\- Até algum dia – ele disse e logo saiu apressado.  
Continuei a andar rumo a minha casa, não estava longe mas logo lembrei de algo interessante, eu queria passar no beco 13 e era pra lá que eu me dirigia. Não demorou muito e eu logo parei em frente ao local, assim como eu me lembrava ele era escuro e sujo. Tem coisas que não mudam.   
\- Sentirei falta.. – suspirei ao me lembrar dos bons momentos ali, mas logo depois fui interrompida por uma voz conhecida.  
\- Sentira falta de que garota? – rapidamente me virei e vi quem eu tanto procurava ali.  
\- Elle! Não acredito que é você! – Do jeitinho que eu me lembrava, tão linda, ela estava vestida de modo estranho e segurava uma rede, parecia estar caçando alguma coisa naquele beco.  
\- Shiuuuuuu! Não fale ele foi avistado! – ela colocava a mão na boca e fazia sinal de silencio, devagar ela entrou no beco e ficou alguns minutos logo depois saiu segurando um gatinho, malhado, nas mãos.   
\- Um gatinho? – perguntei sem entender  
\- Se você quer ajudar os animais faz de tudo para colocá-los em um bom lugar. – ela sorria e logo parecia intrigada.  
\- Claro tudo pelos animaizinhos! – eu sorri sem graça, a Elle verdadeira parecia bem piradinha.   
\- Hey garota de onde você me conhece? – Ela me olhou fixamente como se tentasse se lembrar de onde me conhecia. Minha mente já conseguia inventar historinhas muito mais rapidamente.   
\- Meu gatinho Ruff, ele se perdeu ai eu vim pedir sua ajuda, pois já tinha lhe visto algumas vezes fazendo esse tipo de trabalho.  
\- Claro, me passe os dados dele! – Elle pegou um bloquinho e começou a anotar todas as características que eu dizia, ficamos horas falando de animais, cuidados e higiene. Uma coisa era certa a Elle que eu conhecia estava ali, pois nunca ela deixaria de negar ajuda a mim ou a qualquer outra pessoa. Quando enfim terminamos de conversar já era noite Elle já tinha ido para o lado oposto ao meu. Fiquei pensativa já tinha encontrado quase todas as pessoas do meu frenesi só faltava uma. Distraída em meus pensamentos atravessei a rua sem olhar para os lados e então um carro aparece e me atropela. A batida não me causou lesões, o motorista tinha freado a tempo, apenas levei um empurrão que me fez ficar no chão, nada grave, mas doía. Com os faróis altos eu não conseguia ver o estúpido motorista do carro, o som estava alto e eu também não conseguia escutar o que ele dizia.   
\- ABAIXA A DROGA DO SOM! – gritei ainda sentada no chão sem conseguir mover o braço. Após eu dizer aquilo ele desligou o som e colocou a cabeça para fora do veiculo.   
\- Eu disse SAI DO MEIO DO CAMINHO GAROTA IDIOTA! – Aquela voz, sim era ele. Tão grosso e insensível era o Henry. Os faróis do carro não me deixavam ver quem era isso me frustrava.   
\- Anda Garota! – O homem saia do carro e se colocava entre os faróis, ainda sim eu não conseguia vê-lo. Já irritado com minha atitude ele se inclinou um pouco e então me segurou pelo braço me levantando logo em seguida. Senti uma enorme dor.  
\- Ai, ai ai! Isso esta me machucando, acho que quebrei o braço seu idiota! – Disse olhando para meu braço sentindo que não poderia meche-lo se não a dor seria pior.   
\- Deixa-me ver. – Nesse momento olhei para ele, realmente era o Henry. Sem que eu nota-se ele ficou a mexer no meu braço e quando tocou meu pulso, gritei de dor.   
\- O QUE ESTA FAZENDO TÁ LOUCO? QUER ME MATAR? – Tentei tirar meu braço das mãos dele, mas era impossível ele me segurava  
\- Você tentou se matar quando atravessou a rua sem olhar os lados, culpa sua você esta com o pulso quebrado. Anda entra no meu carro, mas não mexe nada só vai piorar. – Ele foi me puxado devagar para o lado do carona e me colocou sentada, apoiou meu pulso na minha perna e me passou o cinto.   
\- Por que esta fazendo isso?   
\- Não quero que você me processe! – ele fechou a porta do carona e deu a volta no carro, assim que entrou eu não tive como me segurar, com a mão direita dei-lhe o maior tabefe da vida dele.   
\- Eu não iria te processar! - com a mão livre tirei o cinto e depois abri a porta do carona. Levei um enorme susto ele me segurou pela cintura e me fez voltar ao banco, não tive com me defender foi muito rápido quando vi, ele já segurava meu rosto e me beijava, o modo como ele fazia isso era único, eu estava revivendo uma sensação nunca antes sentida ou sim? Depois daquele beijo, que nem mesmo ele soube explicar, fomos ao medico fiz uma cirurgia e tudo que restou pra contar esse fato foi uma cicatriz. Atualmente Henry e eu somos noivos, vamos nos casar no fim de novembro, será lindo.  
Sabe ainda hoje fico me perguntando, será que aquele Henry, a Elle, o Antoni e os outros eram todos frutos de minha imaginação ou tudo era uma visão embaçada de meu futuro? Será que a coca-cola antes de dormi esteve me fazendo delirar? Bom eu ainda não sei as resposta para isso. Frenesi, sonho, premonição ou dimensão paralela? De uma coisa eu estou certa viver intensamente esse momento me fez notar que tenho que ver o mundo de uma maneira melhor, nem sempre tudo da certo nem sempre tudo dá errado só tem que enfrentar os perigos e encarar as situações de cabeça erguida. Nunca fui uma garota normal e adoro ser como sou! 

Um grande beijo   
Molle


End file.
